<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drake Brothers by GalitMirav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410620">The Drake Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalitMirav/pseuds/GalitMirav'>GalitMirav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Little Brothers, Movie: X2: X-Men United (2003), Protective Older Brothers, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalitMirav/pseuds/GalitMirav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Ronny Drake knew all along that his brother Bobby was a mutant? How would that change the events of X2? How would that change their relationship?</p><p>Originally published July 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Drake &amp; Ronny Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with X-Men, Marvel, Fox. I am just a fan and I am not making money off of this story.</p><p>Author's Note: This is partially inspired by the X2: X-Men United novelization. The novelization depicts a totally different Ronny Drake.<br/>Unlike the movie itself where Ronny is a mutant-hating human supremacist (the movie's bonus features show lots of anti-mutant posters decorating his room), the novelization's Ronny is basically just a troubled teen who calls the cops out of fear and confusion. And apparently he and Bobby were close growing up.<br/>Also in the novelization, Ronny dies during Xavier's mass psychic attack. And he's sorry for betraying his brother and wishes he was mutant so they can be together.</p><p>I didn't read the X3 novelization I only skimmed it. To anyone who read it - was Bobby's family mentioned at all? Please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe it. Bobby's leaving me. He's going to some fancy boarding school in New York. I can't believe he's doing this to me - leaving me alone with Mom and Dad.</p><p>Mom and Dad are of course glowing. Their precious golden boy has been selected for some school for "Gifted Youngsters". How did this place find Bobby anyway? He never said anything about applying to some special school. I don't get it, we used to be so close. Lately he's been…I don't know…pretty quiet, I guess. It's like he's hiding something. I asked him point blank the other day if there was something he wanted to tell me and there was second or two of hesitation before he said 'no'. In other words, 'yes'. What's going on with him?</p><p>—-</p><p>Today's the day Bobby leaves for the school. Two of the teachers - Mr. Summers and Ms. Munroe - are coming here to take him. We're watching TV in his room until they arrive. Well, sorta watching. I'm not paying attention to the screen because I'm too distracted by his leaving. It's awkward.</p><p>I finally break the silence. "You're really going?"</p><p>"I have to!" he practically yells. <em>Have to?</em> What does that mean? He takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I mean, I think it sounds like a really cool place. I don't want to pass up an opportunity like that."</p><p>That sounded a little too rehearsed. "I wish you'd tell me what's going on. We've never kept secrets from each other before." I don't want to admit it out loud but it actually really hurts that he's hiding something from me.</p><p>He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Why are you really upset that I'm leaving?"</p><p><em>Isn't it obvious?</em> "Mom and Dad are just going to get on my case even more with you being gone. And who's going to help me with my homework now? Plus you're going to some special prep school, as if I didn't have a hard enough time competing with you already!"</p><p>"It's never been a competition between us, Ronny."</p><p>I snort. "Tell that to our parents." It's not fair being angry at Bobby. I know that. It's not his fault Mom and Dad put him on a pedestal and make me feel like less when I can't live up to his standards. He's been a good big brother, he's never made me feel like I wasn't good enough. "What am I supposed to do for support now?"</p><p>He puts his arm around my shoulder. "I'm only a phone call away."</p><p>Yeah I know, but it's not the same.</p><p>We keep watching TV. Bobby changes the channel. It's a news report about an alleged mutant siting. Bobby quickly changes the channel again. "Good, I don't want to see that," I declare.</p><p>"Oh c'mon - we've been through this. They all can't be that bad."</p><p>"No, Bobby, you 'c'mon'! Don't you know what some of these freaks can do? That's not normal."</p><p>"You sound like Mom and Dad," he mumbles.</p><p>"Well, sometimes they're right."</p><p>Bobby doesn't say anything again. He's got that same distracted look on his face he's had for weeks. "Well, if I had mutant powers, I'd use them for good."</p><p>"Good thing you don't!" I exclaim. "They're dangerous. I wouldn't want to be around any of them."</p><p>Just then there's a knock on the door. "Bobby, Mr. Summers and Ms. Munroe just pulled into the driveway."</p><p>"Okay, Mom, I'll be right down." He jumps up and rushes out the door past Mom. He looks upset. Bobby, what's going on with you?</p><p>I go downstairs a few seconds later. Bobby's already chatting with the two teachers from the school. Everyone's sitting down around the coffee table. Mom's already had tea ready and there are some cookies on a plate. The woman from the school is young but has completely white hair - interesting. The man is wearing some really unique red shades. He hasn't taken them off even though he's inside the house. Hmm, I wonder if he has an eye condition.</p><p>"Well, I'm all ready to go," Bobby says. "I'll just go upstairs and get my stuff. Mr. Summers, could you help me carry it down?"</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>Bobby and Mr. Summers head upstairs. It's just me, my parents, and Ms. Munroe. They start discussing the school. This is boring. Well, partially. I'm bored but I'm also jealous because I want to go too. There, I admit it. Why am I not considered "gifted?" Okay, I know why. My grades suck and I have to work my ass off just to get a B. But I don't want to be so far away from Bobby and be stuck alone with Mom and Dad.</p><p>Bobby and Mr Summers sure are taking a while. How long does it take to bring suitcases down the stairs, anyway? I leave the adults to their conversation and go see what Bobby and his teacher are up to.</p><p>I can hear Bobby talking just when I'm outside his room. "I really want to tell them but I'm afraid how they're going to react." React? What is he talking about? Is he gay? Is that what he's been hiding? I can see why he'd want to keep that from Mom and Dad but he has to know I wouldn't care.</p><p>"It's your call, Bobby," Mr. Summers replies. "If you want to tell them now, we'll both be here to support you."</p><p>"I just don't want them to hate me or be afraid of me. I hate hiding this from them. But some of the things that they've said...I don't know if they're going to change their minds just because I'm one of them." One of what? "Especially Ronny. We've always been close and it's really hard not telling him about this. But the things that he's said scares me. What if he doesn't understand this?"</p><p>Understand what? What is Bobby talking about? I've heard enough, I enter the room...and see a giant ice ball forming in Bobby's palm.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Bobby and Mr. Summers realize I'm there and look up. Bobby looks horrified. I'm looking back and forth between him and the ice ball in his hand. Bobby made that. He made that ball of ice out of nowhere.</p><p>Bobby's a mutant.</p><p>My brother is a mutant.</p><p>Mr. Summers slowly steps back and walks past me out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone." He closes the door behind him.</p><p>Bobby and I just stare at each other. I don't understand. How can my brother be one of those mutant freaks? Wait, how can I even think that way about my brother? Bobby continues to look scared. Scared? He's actually scared of <em>me</em>. He can do who knows what kind of powerful unnatural stuff, and yet he's the one who's scared of me.</p><p>He suddenly remembers he's holding that ball of ice and quickly turns around, opens the window, and tosses it outside.</p><p>He looks into my eyes. "Ronny, please..." he trails off. Yeah, he definitely afraid.</p><p>"Bobby...I..." I don't know what to say. Everything I've heard about mutants tells me they're bad and dangerous but now my brother's one of them. And I know he'd never hurt me. "Why didn't you tell me?" It's a stupid question. Even I know that.</p><p>"How could I? After all the things you said about mutants?"</p><p>"Yeah but...you're my brother. That changes everything."</p><p>"Does it? Most of the students at Professor Xavier's school were kicked out of their house when they became mutants..." he stops talking and his eyes go wide, as if he suddenly realizes he said too much.</p><p>I figure it out, and I'm sure my eyes go wide too. "Wait, is this a mutant school?"</p><p>He's breathing heavily and pacing back and forth. "Please, Ronny. Don't tell anyone. Yes, it's a school for mutants. It's a regular school with the usual subjects but we also learn how to control our mutant powers there."</p><p>I'm not sure what to say. A school for mutants? And my brother's going there! "How did you find this place, anyway?"</p><p>Bobby fidgets as if he's not sure if he should tell. "I've known I've been a mutant for a few weeks now. I ran away from home in the middle of the night when I first got my powers." My eyes go wide again. I had no idea. "I stopped by a gas station to buy something to eat, and coincidently Professor Xavier and Ms. Munroe had stopped there on their way back to New York to get gas. He figured out I was a mutant runaway almost immediately. He didn't mean to read my mind, but apparently the 'young emotional and scared' project their thoughts and anyone who can read minds can usually read theirs without trying." Read minds? That's scary. No, stop thinking like that. That's why Bobby didn't tell me in the first place.</p><p>"I admitted I didn't want to run away and he encouraged me to come back if there was a chance of salvaging my relationship with my family. We came up with this cover story of a prep school while they drove me home. I snuck back in the house and went back to bed like nothing happened and the next day Professor Xavier called Mom and Dad to invite me to the school."</p><p>I don't say anything at first, trying to comprehend everything that I've just learned. I sigh and look down. I'm too ashamed to look at Bobby. "I guess I understand why you didn't tell me."</p><p>Bobby reaches out and squeezes my shoulder. With the same hand that formed the ice ball earlier. "Thanks for being understanding now." My brother is a mutant. Suddenly, the idea of mutants doesn't seem so scary anymore.</p><p>"Can you do anything else besides make balls of ice?" I'm genuinely curious.</p><p>"Yeah, I can ice things in general and otherwise freeze things."</p><p>"That…actually sounds kinda cool," I admit. What was I so afraid of? "Should I call you 'Iceman'?"</p><p>Bobby laughs. "I like it, that's a good code name." It's good to see him happy again. He's clearly relieved that I'm in the know.</p><p>There's a knock on the door. "Bobby, are you almost ready?" It's Dad.</p><p>The smile disappears from Bobby's face. "Please, Ronny, don't tell them," he whispers, eyes full of pleading. "I'm not ready for them to know because I don't think they'll understand."</p><p>I get why he's afraid. I wasn't the only one talking anti-mutant crap in the house. Sure, I came around pretty quickly, but I don't know if they will. "Yeah, Dad!" I call out. "We're just saying goodbye."</p><p>"Okay!" I hear him walk away.</p><p>It's just Bobby and me again. He looks sad. I think he's either feeling terrible for hiding this from our parents or he's imagining telling them and then they disown him. Maybe both.</p><p>"I'm sorry for all those things I said about mutants," I say. How could I have been so stupid believing all that? I thought I was better than that.</p><p>He hugs me. "It's okay, Little Brother."</p><p>We let go after a few seconds. "So, is this going to be our little secret?"</p><p>He nods. "For now."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>We're quiet a few seconds. "We should probably head downstairs," he finally says.</p><p>I don't want him to go. "You're really going to leave me alone with Mom and Dad?"</p><p>"I know they give you a hard time, but they love you, even if they're not the best at showing it. And who knows? Maybe without me around for them to compare you to, they might lighten up." He shrugs and gives me a sympathetic smile, as if he's not sure if even he believes that. I manage to smile back; I appreciate what he's trying to do. Who knows? Maybe he's right. That may be the only good thing to come out of Bobby's leaving.</p><p>Still..."I'm gonna miss you," I admit.</p><p>He hugs me again. "I'll miss you too." We pull apart and he sighs. "Let's go."</p><p>I help him with his suitcases and we make our way down to the living room. Mom, Dad, Ms. Munroe and Mr. Summers are standing and talking when we come in.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Mr Summers asks, and I know what he's taking about. He's looking at me and Bobby. Or is he just looking at me? I can't tell because of his glasses. So all this means that he's a mutant too. I wonder what his powers are and if that's the reason he's wearing dark shades indoors. I feel like I should say something equivalent to the cliche 'I mean you no harm. I come in peace' to let him know that their secret's safe with me and I don't have a problem with mutants anymore. But of course I can't because Mom and Dad are in the room.</p><p>Bobby nods. "Everything's fine."</p><p>"Cool shades," I remark. It's true anyway, and maybe saying something friendly will ease the tension.</p><p>"Thanks," he smiles. Good, message received.</p><p>"I'm ready to go when you are," Bobby says.</p><p>Mom and Dad hug Bobby and say their goodbyes. I'm wondering - and I'm sure Bobby is too - if they'd be so loving if they knew he was a mutant. Right now, they're so happy and proud that they're special golden boy is off to a prestigious school for the gifted. If only they knew just <em>how</em> gifted.</p><p>We're outside now. Dad and Mr. Summers load the car with Bobby's belongings. More goodbyes are said. Mom and Dad with him luck. He gives me one final hug and a look that pretty much says 'Thank you'. With that, Bobby gets in the back seat of the car, Mr. Summers is in the passenger side, and Ms. Munroe drives off, and we watch them disappear around the corner.</p><p><em>Special</em>. <em>Gifted</em>. Wow, I'm actually feeling a little envious of Bobby right now. Just a little while ago I thought mutants were freaks because of their powers; and now I'm feeling inferior because I don't have special powers of my own. Crazy. Part of me wishes I was a mutant, just to get away from here and go somewhere "special" and be with my brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ice Hits the Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with X-Men, Marvel, Fox. I am just a fan and I am not making money off of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm the only one in our family who knows Bobby's a mutant. It's like a game the two of us have. It's cool having a mutant for a brother. I can't believe I bought into that crap about how mutants are evil and dangerous. I thought I was smarter than that. It's a good thing I know the truth - I could have fallen in with a bunch of mutant-hating classmates who invited me to join their club just after Bobby left. I have no doubt I would have joined them if I didn't know my awesome brother is a mutant. I'm scared to think about how deep in I could have gotten otherwise.</p><p>I always enjoy Bobby's visits home. Soda's too warm? Bobby can fix that. LOL. The snow's not hard and sticky enough to make snowmen? Or snowballs for snowball fighting? Bobby can take care of that.</p><p>Bobby's still Bobby. Still telling me that it doesn't matter what Mom and Dad say. As long as I do my best, it's enough. He's still the best big brother ever. Whenever Mom and Dad hound on me especially hard, Bobby's only a phone call away and always is available to for a good pep talk. I feel better after talking to him every time.</p><p>I can't help but smirk whenever Mom and Dad gush about Bobby, knowing how much they'd lose their shit if they ever learned their precious golden child was <em>abnormal</em> - as Mom describes mutants. I feel terrible for thinking that way because I know Bobby gets hurt whenever they talk like that. And I know he's so conflicted about keeping this from them in general. Plus it's not his fault our parents treat me like I'm second best - treatment that's only gotten worse since Bobby started going to that school.</p><p>Speaking of that place, his school life certainly sounds interesting. That is, as interesting as school can be with the added extracurricular activity of mutant training. It's a really small school - there's only a few dozen students. His has a roommate named John and they're best friends now. Bobby didn't get into the details but I gather that John either had a bad home life and/or had to run away because he became a mutant. John's the polar opposite of Bobby - unlike ice, John's powers involve fire.</p><p>I'm jealous. Bobby's off at some cool place doing all kinds of interesting stuff away from the pressures of home, and I'm stuck here with parents I can't please. Oh - and Mom and Dad became convinced that I'd do better in private school myself. So now I go to school farther away every day and hardly see my old friends anymore to the point that they've drifted apart from me and I'm not close at all to any of my new classmates either. It's lonely. More and more I wish I was a mutant. That way Bobby and I can be together, look after each other, and whatever happens with our parents, happens. It's out of my control, I just have to wait and see.</p><p>So that's how it goes for nearly 3 years, until the shit hits the fan one random morning.</p><p>—-</p><p>I enter the kitchen and see a man I don't recognize standing by the open refrigerator. What the fuck?</p><p>Mom and Dad walk in next and stop when they see the man. Mom pulls me toward her.</p><p>"Who are you?!" Dad yells.</p><p>He seems pretty surprised to see us too. "Ummm..."</p><p>Just then, Bobby comes racing down the stairs.</p><p>Mom relaxes her grip on me just a little bit. "Bobby, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"</p><p>"Bobby, who is this?" Dad asks.</p><p>Bobby looks back and forth between us and the man. He seems like he's trying not to panic. What's going on? "This is...Professor Logan." He calms himself and turns to us. A girl with brown and white hair comes down the stairs - she must be Rogue, the new girlfriend he told me about. "There's something that I have to tell you." Bobby looks directly at me. Uh oh. This is it. Bobby's about to tell Mom and Dad that's he's a mutant. Why now? Something serious must have happened. He clearly didn't plan on showing up unexpectedly on some random morning to drop a bombshell on Mom and Dad by outing himself as a mutant. I'm worried for him. What the hell happened?</p><p>—-</p><p>He's told them. There's complete silence. Bobby looks uneasy and scared. I can't blame him for being nervous. Mom and Dad look absolutely stunned. You'd think Bobby has just told them he had a terminal disease and was dying.</p><p>His friend John - so<em> that's</em> the friend he's been close to all these years - keeps opening and closing a lighter. It's making me nervous since that I know that he can manipulate fire and he has an irritated look on his face that keeps getting worse which each passing second. I know Bobby would never let him hurt us but still…If nothing else, that flicking of the lighter is really annoying.</p><p>Mom finally speaks. "So when did you first know you were a…" she stops, I can tell she's distracted by John and his lighter. "Would you cut that out?" <em>Yes, please do.</em></p><p>Dad speaks up. "You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."</p><p>For the first time ever, I feel the need to defend my brother from our parents. "Bobby is gifted!" I exclaim.</p><p>They both turn to me in shock. Their eyes are on me, accusingly. I really wish I could sink into the sofa right now. "Ronny, did you know about this?" Mom asks.</p><p>"Um…I've known Bobby's a mutant since the time he left for Xavier's school." Mom's eyes widen, and I'm sure mine do too, in fear.</p><p>They both yell at me at the same time.</p><p>"You knew?!"</p><p>"How could you not tell us?!"</p><p>Seriously? Now I'm angry too. "Honestly? We were afraid of this!" I yell back, gesturing at the two of them. Geez, it's not like Bobby and I covered up a crime or something.</p><p>Mom takes a deep breath. "We still love you, Bobby," she says quickly. Too quickly. And too calmly. I'm sensing a 'but' coming up. "It's just" - close enough - "this mutant problem is…"</p><p>"What mutant problem?" Professor Logan cuts her off.</p><p>"Complicated."</p><p>"Well, you should see what Bobby can do," Rogue chimes in.</p><p>Bobby nervously looks over at me, clearly wanting my opinion.</p><p>"Go for it, but start small," I tell him. <em>Let's not freak them out anymore than they already are</em>.</p><p>Mom lifts her teacup and is about to take a sip, when Bobby reaches over, touches the teacup and the tea freezes. She starts shaking. For a split second I think he's accidentally frozen her too, but then I see she's just horrified by the frozen tea. "Bobby…" she drops the tea. At least the cat's enjoying it now.</p><p>So much for not freaking her out. "This is all my fault."</p><p>John decides to pick the worst time to throw his two cents in. "Actually they discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on so technically it's his fault." He points at Dad.</p><p>I've had it with this guy. "Shut up, man. You're not helping." He just smirks. This?! This is the friend Bobby's been telling me about all these years? What, is he just jealous that Bobby has a family and he doesn't? Some friend, he shouldn't be ruining it for Bobby.</p><p>Dad looks over at Professor Logan. "And what exactly are you a professor of?" What is Dad implying? That's there's not really a school and it's in fact a vast mutant conspiracy?</p><p>"Art," Professor Logan answers, in a tone that clearly says 'fuck off'. Good, I'm glad he's not putting up with my parents' crap. He seems to take a protective stance towards Bobby. I like him. A cell phone then starts ringing. After a few seconds, Professor Logan reaches for his phone. He looked momentarily confused at first. Did he forget that was his ringtone? "Oh, that's for me." He walks outside.</p><p>Mom turns her attention back to Bobby. "Bobby, have you tried…<em>not</em> being a mutant?" Her voice is so full of forced enthusiasm it's sickening. Really, Mom? Are you kidding me?</p><p>Bobby sighs and looks down. Rogue squeezes his hand and looks hurt for him. Bobby told me she doesn't keep in contact with her family either. I'm guessing she knows what he's going through. Thankfully she's not acting like John, who's been acting like a jerk this whole time and visibly scoffed at Mom's question.</p><p>Bobby can't bring himself to look at our parents anymore. "It doesn't work like that, Mom," he sadly states. He looks so disappointed and upset.</p><p>I don't know what to say. But I am curious why Bobby and his friends are here today of all days. "Bobby, why are you telling them now? What happened? Is everything okay?" The last question I know is dumb. Obviously, something's majorly wrong.</p><p>"Yes, I would love to know too," Dad fumes. He suddenly looks very angry. "Just what kind of trouble are you in and have you put us in any danger too?"</p><p>The accusation hangs in the air. Did he seriously just go there? Way to be compassionate, Dad. I suddenly wish I hadn't brought it up.</p><p>Bobby looks hurt. I can't blame him. "You're...You're not in any danger," he stammers. Is he just shaken by how Dad's treating him? Or is he fibbing and we really are in danger? "It's just..." he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, like he knows that no matter how he says it, it's going to be bad. "The school was attacked last night by an anti-mutant mercenary group - or soldiers, I'm not sure - and we had to evacuate." He winces. Wow. Yeah, that's bad.</p><p>Mom and Dad are incredulous. Dad literally jumps up and Mom buries her face in her hands. I don't even care that <em>we</em> may be in danger. I'm just worried about Bobby. I'm glad he was able to escape. He looks so devastated by Mom and Dad's reaction. We both knew they may handle it badly but I guess nothing really prepares you for it. I get that this is a nightmare situation for them, but they're clearly more concerned with how Bobby's mutation is going to affect them than about caring for and protecting their son. To think, I could have ended up as bigoted as them if I hadn't discovered Bobby's secret three years ago.</p><p>The next couple of minutes are the most awkward and uncomfortable of my life. Bobby and Rogue try to explain more about mutants, but it doesn't look like Mom and Dad are receptive. John, thankfully, doesn't say anything else, but that annoying smirk on his face makes me want to kick his ass. Professor Logan just looks like he can't wait to get the heck out of here.</p><p>A noise from the outside causes me to look out the window. The noise gets louder and louder until finally a huge black jet comes into view. Whoa! It's landing on the street in front of the house! What is this, a summer blockbuster movie?</p><p>Mom stands and stares at it in horror. "What?..."</p><p>Professor Logan rushes past her. "That's our ride." He turns to Bobby, John, and Rogue. "Let's go." Without a goodbye - can you blame them? - he, John, and Rogue, hurry outside.</p><p>Bobby lingers. He's staring at Mom and Dad with the same sad look he had back when he realized I saw that he was a mutant. Afraid of being rejected. No, it's even sadder now. Because he <em>has</em>been rejected by them. Mom and Dad look terrified and confused like they don't know who or what he is anymore. Bobby sighs, looks down and quickly follows the others out of the house.</p><p>I give my parents a dirty look and chase after my brother. I follow him out the door with Dad shouting behind me. "Ronny, where are you going? Come back here!"</p><p>Bobby and I stop on the porch while the others continue heading toward the jet. "Ronny, you should go back inside."</p><p>"Take me with you." I wonder if I look as exasperated by our parents as I feel.</p><p>He smiles. I can't tell if it's a sad smile or an amused one. "It's not exactly safe."</p><p>Dad opens the screen door and sticks his head out. He doesn't leave the doorway. "Ronny, come inside, NOW!" He doesn't even look at Bobby. And Bobby pretends not to notice.</p><p>"Let me say goodbye to my brother!" I hug Bobby tightly. I'm really scared for him and I'm mad at Mom and Dad for treating him the way they are. "Call me when this is all over. Let me know you're okay."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Then I whisper so that Dad can't hear. "Take me with you. Seriously, I want to get out of here."</p><p>"We'll talk." He pulls away and runs toward the jet. I watch him run up the jet's ramp, the ramp closes, and the jet flies off. Bobby's gone. To where? What's happening?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Shock Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with X-Men, Marvel, Fox. I am just a fan and I am not making money off of this story.</p><p>Author's Note: Here's where the X2 deviations really kick in. Without the cops being called, the military wouldn't have been brought it, the plane wouldn't have been shot out of the sky requiring repairs, they could have gotten to Stryker's facility much sooner, thus rescuing the Professor and preventing his psychic attack, and Jean wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the morning drags on. We barely talk. That is, I barely talk to my parents. They do nothing but talk about what they're going to do about Bobby. I try to say a few words in Bobby's defense but they're still mad at me for knowing all this time about Bobby and not telling them. Mom cries, Dad's frustrated. I head up to my room and spend the rest of the morning there. I don't want to deal with them anymore.</p><p>I come downstairs for lunch even though I'm not really hungry. Mom's half-catatonic when she serves it. I don't look either of them in the eye. They keep talking about Bobby. I don't join in. It seems they're both torn between being worried about him and being ashamed and afraid of him. I wonder which emotion's going to win out in the end.</p><p>I get my answer at dinner time. "We've made a decision about Bobby," Dad begins. He's nervous and tense.</p><p>I can only respond with a mocking "Oh really?" I don't even try to keep the dismay out of my voice. This is their son. There shouldn't have to be any 'decision'.</p><p>Dad's irritated by my tone but ultimately ignores it. "Bobby's welcome to be a part of this family as long as he comes home from that school and we forget about this mutant business."</p><p>"What?!" I exclaim.</p><p>"Ronny, your father's right. This mutant problem is just too dangerous." Ugh, again with the 'mutant problem'.</p><p>"Are you crazy? Bobby would never hurt us."</p><p>Mom looks like she's trying not to cry again. "You're right. But nothing's what it seems anymore. Bobby brings some strange mutants home. They take off in a military-style jet that comes out of nowhere. And now they're saying on the news that Bobby's school is actually a mutant training center…"</p><p>"And you believe all that bullshit?!"</p><p>Dad is furious. "Watch your language, Ronald!"</p><p>"No I won't! You guys are pathetic. So what does that mean? Bobby comes home and we're just going to pretend that he can't shoot ice and freeze things?"</p><p>We stare at each other for several seconds. They don't answer me. It's like they truly believed Bobby's powers would just disappear if he comes home and never uses them again.</p><p>"You guys suck." I start to leave.</p><p>"Ronald, don't you speak to your parents that way! You show some respect!"</p><p>I turn and face them. "Respect?" I've had it with them. "You've never respected me. Nothing I've ever done has been good enough for you! You've always compared me to Bobby. 'Why can't you be more like Bobby?' If he wasn't such a good big brother I would have probably resented him and turned out as bigoted as you are!</p><p>"Speaking of Bobby, he was your golden boy until this morning and now you're thinking of disowning him just because you're afraid of him even though he's done nothing wrong. And you wanna talk about respect?! The worst thing Bobby ever did was hide his mutant powers from you and considering how you're reacting, I don't blame him!"</p><p>I speed out of the house and slam the door.</p><p>I'm starting to feel a little hungry. I didn't eat a lot at lunch and it's starting to catch up with me. I'll eat dinner out. I can't be around my parents right now. I keep looking at my phone but I don't know why I bother. It's not on silent so if Bobby called or texted me I would have heard the notification. I can't stop worrying about him. C'mon Bobby. Please be okay.</p><p>—-</p><p>When I get home a few hours later, my parents greet me by grounding me for a week. Whatever. Bobby's all that's on my mind right now. Still no word from him.</p><p>—-</p><p>The phone rings the next evening. Mom answers, and a second later her hands flies to her heart. "Oh Bobby, we've been so worried about you!" She seems sincere. I'm just relieved Bobby's okay. Maybe things are going to be alright. I'm about to get up to press the speakerphone button when Dad beats me to it.</p><p>"Bobby, you're on speakerphone," he states as Mom hangs up the receiver.</p><p>"Umm…" Bobby talks. "So yeah, we're all back at the school. We're safe. The people who attacked us are in custody. The President's going to make a statement tonight explaining the situation…"</p><p>Dad interrupts him. "Robert, you are coming home tomorrow." Uh oh. He never uses our full names unless he's angry.</p><p>There's silence on the other end. "I can't," Bobby finally responds.</p><p>"Robert, this is serious. We can't have this mutant problem in the house. It's not right. It's not normal. It's dangerous."</p><p>So there it is. It doesn't matter how good or how kindhearted or how accomplished Bobby is. It doesn't matter that he's their son. In their eyes, he's an abnormal freak and that's what matters the most.</p><p>Mom looks like she's desperate not to cry again. "Please, Bobby. Just come home. Come home and you'll never have to use your powers again."</p><p>"Mom…" he trails off, probably at a loss for words. What can you say to that? "Even if I never freeze anything in the house ever again, it doesn't change the fact that I <em>am</em> a mutant. That I <em>have</em> mutant powers." He pauses. "Just say it. You think I'm a monster."</p><p>"No, Bobby. You're not a monster, but…" she can't bring herself to say it. I think even she knows it's wrong to say it directly.</p><p>Bobby finishes the sentence for her, sadness clearly audible in his voice. "But mutantkind in general are." None of us say anything. I want to say something to support Bobby, but I'm so angry at Mom and Dad I can't think of anything and I doubt it would help the situation anyway. Mom looks even more on the verge of tears. Dad looks frustrated and disappointed. "I guess there's nothing left to say," Bobby sadly concludes.</p><p>Dad's voice is cold, completely devoid of emotion. "No, I guess there isn't."</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>"Goodbye, Robert." Dad presses the disconnect button so hard I think he's going to break the phone. Mom bursts into tears. I think I see Dad's eyes mist over as he sits down at the table and buries his face in his hands.</p><p>Tears are forming in my eyes too. Angry tears. I don't think I've ever cried from being angry before, but that's what I'm almost doing right now. I've never been this disgusted with my parents ever.</p><p>I think I hate them.</p><p>"I hope you're satisfied," I mumble.</p><p>Mom heard me. "It's for the best," she sniffles.</p><p>"Oh, bullshit!" I exclaim. Dad's too upset by everything to reprimand me for my language. "I wish I was a mutant too so I could get away from the both of you!"</p><p>I rush out of there. But I soon pass our family portrait in the corridor and it grabs my attention. The Drake Family Portrait - taken just two months ago during Bobby's last visit. Back when Mom and Dad were blissfully unaware. Back when Bobby thought Mom and Dad might be able to accept him. Wow, how deluded we all were. I feel like I've lost my childhood innocence and that photograph is a relic of it. I yank it off the wall and throw it on the floor. One Big Happy Family. What a load of bullshit.</p><p>I slam the the door shut when I reach my room, locking it behind me. I need to talk to Bobby and I don't want Mom and Dad to interrupt and stop me. I'll keep my voice low so they don't hear me through the wall in case they come upstairs.</p><p>I dial Bobby and he answers after a few rings. "I don't think you're a monster, Bro."</p><p>"Thanks." He sounds tired and sad. Between our parents disowning him and who knows what he was up to in the last two days, I can definitely see why.</p><p>"You'll always be my brother."</p><p>"Mine too."</p><p>We don't say anything for a moment. "Can I come to your school?" I ask. "Or is it still just for mutants? I don't wanna be around Mom and Dad anymore."</p><p>Bobby doesn't answer me and I mentally repeat what I just said. <em>I don't want to be around Mom and Dad anymore</em>. I comprehend just how much it's true. I've said it a few times in the past and I've thought it a lot more, but even then I knew I was just acting like a brat. This is the first time I've truly meant it.</p><p>Bobby still doesn't answer me so I decide to change the subject. "So everything's really okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Stryker's been arrested and so have a lot of his soldiers."</p><p>"Who's Stryker? Is he the leader of that mercenary group that attacked your school?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What about your school? It was all over the news."</p><p>"Yeah, that was bad. But the President's gonna cover for us. He'll blame faulty intelligence. The official story is that we are in fact a school. Some of the staff and students are mutants and that's it. We're not a mutant base or anything like that."</p><p>"Yeah right," I scoff. "As if regular schools have jets in their possession." Then I quickly add "LOL" out loud just to make sure Bobby knows I'm only kidding. I don't want him to think I'm going down Mom and Dad's route. Luckily he understands it's a joke and laughs too.</p><p>I wish I was there with him. "Take me with you," I repeat.</p><p>"It's not that simple, Ronny. You can't just run away from home.</p><p><em>You almost did years ago</em>. "It's simple for me. There's nothing for me here. I don't have any real friends anymore and the people I do hang out with at school are pretty much anti-mutant so I don't really like them. And Mom and Dad are awful. This stopped being my home when it stopped being yours."</p><p>"I appreciate that, Ron, but you're lucky to have parents who love you. Don't give that up."</p><p>Damn, he's really hurting. In spite of everything he still cares about them. If it had been me that had been kicked out for being a mutant, I'd have told Mom and Dad to go fuck themselves.</p><p>"They've never loved me the way they loved you, Bobby. I never felt like I could do enough to please them. They always compared me to you. I'm not blaming you. You're a great big brother. You've made up for them. But now what? I'll just be their beloved son by default? That's bullshit. Besides, I'm never going to stop talking to you, so I'll be a disappointment to them no matter what." There's silence on the other end. "So can I come or not?"</p><p>"Okay, I admit it would be great to have you here…"</p><p>I recall what he said earlier. "The cover story is that you have mutants <em>and</em> humans at your school. Let there be some truth to that! I'll be the first human student!" I'm really excited by my idea.</p><p>"Hmm…I know Professor Xavier's dream is to have mutants and humans together at his school as a symbol of coexistence…"</p><p>"Perfect!" I shout. Whoa, gotta keep my voice down. "Like I said, I'll be the first human student there."</p><p>"Crap, I shouldn't have said anything."</p><p>"Too bad, Bro. I'm coming."</p><p>"Ronny, wait," he pleads. "Just think this through some more. Please."</p><p>I sigh. "Okay, I will. But I'm not expecting to change my mind."</p><p>"I just don't want you to regret anything."</p><p>"I know. Thanks Bro."</p><p>We're silent again for a little while. I can't think of anything else to say, but I don't want to disconnect from my brother. I know it's illogical but after everything that's happened in the last couple of days, I feel like I'll lose him if I hang up.</p><p>Bobby breaks the silence. "I actually have to go, Ronny. This place is still a mess from the attack and there's a lot to take care of."</p><p>"Okay." I'm a little disappointed. Or maybe I'm just worried. Or tired. I don't know, probably all three. "I'll let you know when, if, I'm coming."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Take care, Bro."</p><p>"You too." He hangs up.</p><p>I'm alone. I feel so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with X-Men, Marvel, Fox. I am just a fan and I am not making money off of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't sleep well that night. I have one of the worst dreams I've ever had. It's a repeat of Bobby coming out to Mom and Dad.</p><p>
  <em>Everything's the same. We're in the living room. The other mutants are there - his girlfriend, John, and that Professor Logan. Mom and Dad are sitting looking stunned and shaken. Only I'm different. I look angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby freezes Mom's tea and I run out of there. Why is my room covered in anti-mutant posters? I see Bobby's school on the news. Am I actually calling the police on him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police show up. The mutants step out onto the deck. There's gunfire. John starts shooting flames and torching the police cars. Bobby steps forward and starts icing the fires out. I'm watching from the window. He looks up at me. I can see the hurt in his eyes. Why do I look like a hateful little shit?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The police fire their weapons again. A bullet flies right towards Bobby….</em>
</p><p>I jolt up. I can barely breathe. I'm sweating. I'm cold but I'm sweating. Wow. I've never had a cold sweat before but that's what this is. It takes me a moment to realize I'm still in bed and that was just a dream. What the hell kind of dream was that?!</p><p>I try and catch my breath. That felt so real. I could actually feel the hate radiating off my dream-self. Is that what I would have been like if I didn't know Bobby was the mutant for the last three years? I mean, I know I was afraid of mutants and buying into some terrible things about them before I learned about Bobby…would it have gotten worse from there? It probably would have. With only Mom and Dad and my classmates for influence…I'm sure of it.</p><p>I've made up my mind. I'm going to Bobby's school.</p><p>—-</p><p>In the morning Mom and Dad tell me they're going to a real estate agent. They want to start house hunting. The neighbors know Bobby goes to Xavier's school and they're probably going to start asking questions. Wow, you guys are going through all the stress of moving along with dropping your entire social circle just to avoid any mention of Bobby? Then again, what do I care? I'll be gone long before they move.</p><p>I decide to stay home. I don't want to be around them. Mom looks hurt. Dad's once again angry with my tone. Whatever. I'm already grounded. What more can they do?</p><p>They leave. Perfect. Time to start packing. I get a large and a small suitcase from the basement and carry it up to my room.</p><p>I look around. What to pack? I randomly grab clothes and throw them inside the suitcases. Open up my underwear drawer - all my underwear gets packed. Same with socks. There's still some space left. Might as well bring Bobby some of his stuff. I walk into his old room. There is what I think is a female nightgown on the floor. I chuckle. Must be his girlfriend's. Might as well take that too. I pick that up off the floor and head over to his closet. I grab a couple of shirts, go back to my room, and toss those inside the little suitcase. Still some room left. I should probably bring an extra pair of shoes. I get my favorite sandals, place them inside, and zip up the suitcase. I think I'm ready.</p><p>So what now? Should I just go?</p><p>I'm hungry. I skipped breakfast earlier. I should eat something before I leave. I go downstairs to the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I sit down to eat and think.</p><p>I suddenly realize there's a big flaw in my plan. When I leave, Mom and Dad might start looking for me. They may even accuse the Xavier School of kidnapping. Of course, that would require having to reveal they have a mutant son and heaven forbid we can't have that. So it might work out. Or maybe if I insist I won't stop being brothers with Bobby they'll want me gone too. Why can't I just be a mutant too, like Bobby? That would solve everything.</p><p>Wait, why can't I be? That is, I can just pretend to be a mutant!</p><p>I'll leave a note for Mom and Dad saying I have powers just like Bobby and I've been hiding it all this time! They'll want nothing to do with me after that.</p><p>Nah. Seems a bit too convenient. We've been fighting lately and all of a sudden I'm mutant all along. Might be too obvious a ruse. They'd see right through it. Maybe if I left proof it would work. But how? I can't freeze things like Bobby.</p><p>Well, I don't have to be like Bobby. There are lots of other types of mutant powers. Wait - telekinesis! All I have to do is move everything like the furniture, for example, and say I did it with my mind. They'll come back, see the house is a mess, and that'll be proof enough.</p><p>I get right on it. I enter the living room. Where do I start? Simple at first. I toss the throw pillows on the floor. Then I overturn the sofa. Then the couch. Then the coffee table. This is actually kind of fun, even cathartic - they won't like the mess I'm making. Books on the shelf? One sweep and they're all on the floor. Heck, <em>everything </em>on the shelves ends up on the floor. I'm not paying attention to what I'm knocking over.</p><p>And then I hear a shattering sound. Several sounds, actually. I look down and I see Mom's collection of antique porcelain in pieces. They were family heirlooms. She is going to be really upset. It hits me what I'm doing. Destroying the last of her family by pretending to be a mutant and running away.</p><p>No. I shouldn't feel guilty for that. She's destroyed her own family. Her and Dad. Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what. Not disown them when they don't live up to their impossibly high standards.</p><p>I keep trashing the living room. The entertainment unit is next. DVDs and Blu-Rays end up on the floor. I'll get the TV off too. I lift it gently off the shelf, intending to tip it over on its side, but it slips from my hands and falls screen first onto the overturned coffee table leg. Oh crap. I pull it up and…yep…the TV screen is completely cracked. I look around. The living room is trashed enough…I think I'll stop now.</p><p>Time to write a goodbye note. I'm almost out of the living room when I hear the front door open. I freeze. What? How did they finish with the realtor already?</p><p>"Ronny?" Mom calls. I can hear their footsteps getting closer. "We just made it to the realtor when we realized we forgot..." Mom stops when she reaches the living room. Her mouth opens in shock when she sees the mess behind me. "Ronny, what happened here?"</p><p>"Uhhhh..."</p><p>Dad's right behind her. "Ronny, what happened?"</p><p>"...I did this," I manage to reply. It's true at least.</p><p>"WHAT?!" they both scream.</p><p>I'm scared. "I did this," I repeat. I'm actually scared. I don't need to pretend. I'm scared they won't believe me. I'm scared they'll hurt me. I'm genuinely afraid. "With my mind. Telekinesis. Isn't that what they call it? Everything just started moving...I couldn't get it to stop."</p><p>Dad looks horrified. Mom bursts into tears. "No!" she cries. "You can't be a mutant too. Why now?"</p><p>I'm about to tell her the lie I had planned earlier about me hiding it for months but I remember I literally just told her this is the first time it happened. Have to think of a new plan. "Um...they say mutant powers manifest during emotional distress. And you guys have put me through the ringer for the last two days." <em>Pretty much my whole life, actually</em>.</p><p>"No!" Mom cries out again. "This isn't fair! You can't be a mutant. Prove it to me! Make something move! Prove to me that you're a mutant!"</p><p>Uh oh. I wasn't expecting that. What to do? "No!" I panic. I hope it shows. "Please don't make me. It took forever to stop it just now."</p><p>Dad puts his hand on Mom's shoulder. "Madeline," he says, looking as depressed as if life has defeated him. "We have to let him go."</p><p>He doesn't even look at me. And just like that, I'm disowned. Without even an acknowledgment. It's what I wanted, but I'm surprised by how hurt I feel.</p><p>"I'll go pack," I mumble, then head upstairs.</p><p>I close my door when I get to my room. I'm already packed. I stand there not knowing what to do. I hope Mom and Dad are too upset to notice I didn't go to the basement to get any suitcases.</p><p>I see my laptop on my desk. Whoa, how could I have forgotten that?! My backpack's in the opposite corner - I take it, dump out all the textbooks and assignments (I won't be needing them anymore), and place my laptop and power cable inside. I'm all set to go, but I know it's too soon to go back downstairs. I'm trying to remember how long it took me to pack earlier. Not long, I'm sure. I just threw things in the suitcase without much care. I'll just wait for a few more minutes.</p><p>I sit on the bed and look around. It's a sad, weird feeling. The was my room. I grew up here. Bobby and I had some fun times here together. This was my home and now it's not anymore.</p><p>Minutes pass. I know I'm choosing to walk away, but...no, I am not having second thoughts. Mom and Dad betrayed Bobby and Bobby's the only one who loves me unconditionally. I'm going.</p><p>Throwing my backpack over my shoulders, I grab the handlebars on the suitcases and start walking downstairs. It's difficult dragging two suitcases in a stairwell - I leave the larger one upstairs and come back for it once I've taken the smaller one down.</p><p>I search the house for Mom and Dad. They're in the living room, sitting on the sofa they've set back up. Mom's silently crying and Dad looks like he's a mix of grief and anger.</p><p>"I'm going," I simply state. "Bye." I start to walk away.</p><p>"Ronny, wait!" Mom calls. We stare at each other for a second and I wonder if she's going to accept her mutant sons after all. "I'll drive you to the train station."</p><p>Gee, how thoughtful of you, Mom. "Okay, thanks." What can I say? And why am I upset? Did I want her to tell me that she loved me? "Bye, Dad." He doesn't look at me, just barely acknowledges me with an unintelligible grunt.</p><p>Mom and I wordlessly walk out to the car. I put my suitcases in the trunk and sit with my backpack on my lap. She starts driving. It's only when we're out of the neighborhood that I realize I never looked back at the house one last time. I shrug. What would have been the point?</p><p>We don't live that far from the train station but it feels like it's taking forever to get there. Mom's crying the whole time. I feel terrible. I did this to her. I feel like...I <em>know</em> I'm being a terrible son. In spite of everything, I don't want her to be upset.</p><p>Maybe I should just come clean. Admit that whole thing was a trick. That I'm not a mutant and she still has one son left.</p><p><em>One son</em>. Bobby's dead to her. And he did nothing wrong. I feel myself getting angry with her again. Her pain is her own making.</p><p>Mom finally breaks the silence. "You can charge the train ticket to us."</p><p>So she still wants me go. "Can I take money out the of the ATM, too? I don't have much cash on me."</p><p>"Sure. As much you like." She's still trying to sound cheerful and optimistic. You're kidding me, Mom. You're making me leave home. This whole situation is sad.</p><p>At last we arrive at the train station. Mom pulls in the passenger drop off area and parks the car. We don't speak. I look at her. She stares straight ahead and doesn't look at me. She's clearly trying to hold back her grief.</p><p>Finally she opens the trunk. I guess that's my signal to leave. "Bye," I simply say as I open the door.</p><p>I have one foot outside when she stops me. "Ronny..." I turn to face her. I wonder what she's going to say. It looks like she's holding back a sob. "I'll always love you, boys."</p><p>I gaze at her in dismay as I comprehend what she pretty much just said. '<em>I love you, but it's not enough. You're abnormal and I just can't accept that</em>.' Geez Mom, Bobby and I didn't kill anyone. We didn't rape anyone. We're not criminals. We're just different. Well, Bobby is. You only think I am. Any doubts I had about what I'm doing are now gone. I exit the car and lean in through the passenger side. "Conditional love is meaningless, Mom." I slam the door shut.</p><p>I can hear Mom wailing as I walk to the trunk and take out my suitcases. I slam the trunk close, grab my suitcases by the handlebars and drag them behind me. In my head I can still hear Mom crying even as I get closer to the station entrance. Screw her. She's made her choice, and I'm making mine. She and Dad can take their conditional love and shove it. I HATE THEM!</p><p>No. No. I don't hate them. I love them. Why don't they love me enough?</p><p>
  <em>Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't you fucking cry.</em>
</p><p>—-</p><p>I get through security and make my way to the ticket counter. "When is your next train to New York?"</p><p>The agent starts typing at her computer. "The 11:00 appears to be sold out, but we have space open on the 12:05 Express. It should arrive at Grand Central Station at approximately 3:48pm."</p><p>"Perfect, I'll take it."</p><p>She smiles. "There's no coach class on this train. We have business class and first class. Which are you interested in?"</p><p>No coach? Wasn't expecting that. "Business class, then."</p><p>"Great. Your total is $173."</p><p>I hand her the family credit card. I'm sure Mom and Dad will be cancelling it after today.</p><p>The card gets processed and she hands it back to me along with my ticket. "Have a pleasant trip."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>I leave the counter and get organized. My train leaves at 12:05. I have about an hour and a half to kill. Money. I need an ATM. I look around. There's one a few yards away. I walk over to it.</p><p>I pull out the ATM card - this too I'm sure will be cancelled after today - and insert it into the machine, and type in the PIN number. How much do I want to withdraw? What's the maximum I'm allowed? $1000. It's asking me confirm. That's a lot. I almost feel like I'm stealing from my parents. Nah, Mom and Dad were supposed to provide for me until I'm 18. Consider this severance pay. I confirm $1000. After a few seconds, the cash comes out. I split it between my wallet, my backpack, and pocket. This way if I get mugged I'm less likely to lose all of it at once.</p><p>I find a quiet corner and walk over there. I don't want other people around when I call Bobby.</p><p>Bobby answers his phone. "Hi, Ronny."</p><p>"Hi. I did it. I left. I'm at the train station right now."</p><p>I definitely shocked him. "What?! Ronny, I thought you were going to think this through?"</p><p>"I did enough thinking. I know I'm making the right decision."</p><p>"Did you just leave? Aren't Mom and Dad going to be looking for you? Did you even leave a note? What did you say?"</p><p>"I told them I was a mutant too. They were devastated but they still kicked me out. They can't accept having mutant children. Mom was at least generous enough to give me ride the train station." I put a lot of sarcasm into that last sentence.</p><p>"What do you mean you pretended to be a mutant? How? They believed you?"</p><p>"I trashed the living room when they weren't home and made them think I had telekinesis." I rub my eyes. "Look, I can't go back. Can you or someone from your school pick me up at Grand Central?"</p><p>"Wow, Ronny...yeah, of course. We'll be there. What time does your train get in?"</p><p>"3:40-something."</p><p>"Okay, I'll let the Professor know."</p><p>"Great. Thanks." I'm happy, but suddenly I don't feel so enthusiastic. It hits me. I'm leaving Boston. I'm leaving home. Or rather, I've <em>left</em> home. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Bye. Have a safe trip."</p><p>I hang up and look around. Now what? I wish I were on the train already. Well, can't rush time, so I have no choice but to find something to do. I see a Cinnabon...and smile wickedly. Mom would never let me order a whole Cinnabon unless I split it with someone because of all the fat and sugar. Well, she's not here and this is a special occasion: I'm reuniting with Bobby soon. I am <em>so</em> ordering a whole one.</p><p>—-</p><p>I get through the wait and eagerly board the train. No suitcase storage on this train so I have to keep my luggage with me. I lay them next to my seat - wow, this leather chair is really comfortable. I take out my iPod, put on my earphones, and settle in.</p><p>12:05 rolls around...and thankfully the train is on time as we are clearly moving. I look out the windows and watch Boston disappear. I'm sad, but I'm trying not to be. It was a different life back there. I'm more excited than anything - I'll be seeing Bobby shortly.</p><p>—-</p><p>The train ride was nice. I sleep half the way and wake up in time for a late lunch around 2pm in the dining car. Before I know it, we're pulling into Grand Central Station. Bobby's here. He's waiting for me.</p><p>I step off the train and follow the signs to exit the station. It's hard walking fast while dragging two suitcases in a crowded hall, so I'm more or less moving slowly. And it gives me time to think. It's hitting me again, everything that's happened and everything I did. I'm nervous about seeing Bobby. Is he going to be angry with me for running away? He didn't sound angry over the phone, but what if he's thought about it and is now disappointed in me for the stunt I pulled? I've lost Mom and Dad, I can't lose Bobby too.</p><p>And finally I see him. I don't know how far I've walked but suddenly I'm in the main terminal and I see Bobby. And he sees me. His face lights up and he waves. I feel relieved. He's not mad.</p><p>I hurry over to him. I can't seem to get there fast enough. He hugs me when I reach him. Or maybe I hugged him. Nevermind, I'm sure we hugged each other at the exact same second.</p><p>I don't want to let go. Everything's hitting me again. Harder than before. Never being good enough for our parents. Wanting their love and approval anyway. Knowing I'll never see them again. Leaving everything and everyone I know behind. I'm literally starting over. I don't know what to expect tomorrow or even the rest of the day. I'm scared.</p><p>Bobby seems to understand what I'm feeling. He hugs me tighter, letting me know he's here. I still have my brother. Bobby's always been there for me. "It's going to be okay, Little Brother," he whispers.</p><p><em>Little Brother</em>...He usually just calls me Ronny, Ron, or Bro. 'Little Brother' is reserved for those moments when he's trying to be extra comforting or needs some comfort himself. I can't remember the last time he called me that. Actually I can. It was three years ago, when I first found he was a mutant. He was the one who was scared and didn't know what to expect. Now it's my turn. This was definitely a "Little Brother" moment.</p><p>I cling tighter to Bobby. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry...okay, fine. I'll let a few tears fall...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to Mutant High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with X-Men, Marvel, Fox. I am just a fan and I am not making money off of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby didn't pick me up alone. I recognize the woman with him - Dr. Jean Grey. I remember seeing her on TV a few months ago talking to Congress about mutants. Mr. Summers is here too. I haven't seen him since he took Bobby to the school three years ago but it's impossible to forget those eye shades.</p><p>"Welcome, Ronny." He shakes my hand. So does Dr. Grey.</p><p>"Thanks," I quietly say, too overwhelmed to say anything else.</p><p>Bobby puts his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go."</p><p>—-</p><p>Dr. Grey drives us to the school. The car ride is pretty quiet at first but then they all start talking about life at the school and what classes are like. I try to look like I appreciate them making the effort because I know it's rude not to. But I'm tired. And I'm scared. This is a brand new experience for me and I hate the unknown.</p><p>Bobby probably notices how uncomfortable I am. "I hope you don't mind rooming with your big brother." He smiles.</p><p>I smile back, but then I remember John is his roommate too. Ugh, am I going to have to live with him as well? "Is John going to be okay with that?"</p><p>Bobby's smile fades. "John left."</p><p>I wasn't expecting that. "He left?"</p><p>"He joined Magneto."</p><p>Magneto…oh yeah, the crazy mutant that attacked Liberty Island. Oh goodie, two psychos together. "What was his problem, anyway? I mean, in the end I don't think it would have made any difference, but was he trying to ruin things for you with Mom and Dad?"</p><p>He doesn't answer at first. "I don't know. He's just got angrier and angrier over the years."</p><p>I almost make a snarky comment but I stop myself. I only knew John as a jerk, but he was still Bobby's friend and Bobby's clearly hurting from his betrayal. Screw John. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Bobby manages a small smile. "Thanks."</p><p>The rest of the car ride is pretty uneventful. I succeed in making chit chat. Mr. Summers asks about his car, clarifying that it's the one Logan and the others took to my house. I tell him my parents had it towed. I give him the name of the garage and he says he'll look it up after we get to the school.</p><p>Finally, the school comes into view. The closer we get, the more intimidated I feel. We pass through the gates and I see the sign for "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". <em>Gifted?</em> I don't have any mutant powers. I'm not even a good student. What am I even doing? I'm starting to feel like I've made a mistake coming here.</p><p>We pull up to the main entrance. Bobby and I get out; he helps me with my suitcases and Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers continue on to the garage.</p><p>Professor Xavier greets us in the main foyer. "Hello, Ronny. Welcome." We shake hands. I wonder if he can sense how anxious I am. "I must say, I am honored that you've decided to come to my school. It's been my dream to have mutants and humans living and learning side by side. You have the distinction of being the first non-mutant student in attendance."</p><p>Well, that's something special at least. "Thank you."</p><p>"Please excuse the mess. We're still cleaning up from the assault earlier this week." I look around. This room doesn't look bad, though I imagine some other rooms probably look worse. I can't help but wonder what kind of facility that houses hunted kids doesn't have better security. "We'll be improving security measures here shortly." My eyes go wide. Crap, he can read minds, right?</p><p>Professor Xavier is still smiling; if he read my thoughts he luckily doesn't seem offended by them. "Classes resume tomorrow. This evening after dinner we'll meet in my office and discuss what courses you will be taking." He turns to Bobby. "Why don't you take Ronny up your room and you both can get settled." He starts to leave. "Welcome again, Ronny." I smile. Maybe things are going to be okay.</p><p>Bobby and I go upstairs. I've got my backpack and little suitcase, and he has my big one. "Dinner's at 5:30. That gives us some time to unwind."</p><p>"Who cooks for this many people?" I ask. "Do you have a full-time chef?"</p><p>"Oh yes. And actually, you should meet her. She's not a mutant."</p><p>"What?" That surprises me. "You never told me there's a human working here. Does she know the truth about this place?"</p><p>He chuckles. "Sorry, it just never came up. But yeah, she's cool. And yes, she knows. One of the few non-mutants who do."</p><p>We're walking down a long hallway with numerous doors on both sides. Have we reached the dorm area yet? And how many kids' parents are among those who know this is a mutant school. Bobby told me most of the students are runaways and only a handful keep in touch with their families. Am I going to be welcomed here? "How do you think the other students are going to feel living with a non-mutant?"</p><p>"It's be fine," he assures me.</p><p>One of the doors opens just then. A girl of maybe 12 or 13 stands in the doorway. She seemed like she was about to leave the room until she saw me. She just stands there staring at me.</p><p>"Hi," I awkwardly say.</p><p>"Hi," she awkwardly responds, clearly uncomfortable. Instead of leaving or saying anything else, she quickly closes the door.</p><p><em>That was weird. </em>We pass by more rooms. Some of the doors are open. A couple of students peak outside then hurriedly go back in. <em>It'll be fine my ass.</em></p><p>We stop in front of one of the doors. "We're here," Bobby tells me. <em>Finally.</em> He opens the door and we walk inside. There's two beds, each on opposite sides of the room. Bobby gestures to the bed next to the rear wall. "That one's yours. So's the desk next to it." The desk is empty. I'm guessing they already cleared out John's stuff. I set my backpack down on top of the desk and unzip my little suitcase. Bobby rolls my big suitcase over to me. "Want help unpacking?"</p><p>I nod and plop down on the bed - <em>my</em> new bed. I'm exhausted and completely mentally drained. Bobby starts taking my things out. I don't feel like unpacking right now but I know I definitely won't later so I start helping him. "I had some extra space so I brought you some things."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>I take my laptop out of my bag and place it on the desk. "Mom and Dad are moving." Why the heck did I bring them up?</p><p>"Oh," Bobby just says. He's trying to sound indifferent but I can hear the pain in his voice. "Well, I wish them all the best." Really, Bobby? After everything they did to us? I shouldn't have mentioned them. I need to the change the subject.</p><p>"Did you see the way the other kids were looking at me? That was <em>really</em> disconcerting."</p><p>"They're just nervous. They haven't had many positive experiences with non-mutants."</p><p>"They're <em>afraid</em> of me?" It was a statement, not a question. I scoff. "They can blow my head off, send me flying on a high railing, burn me to a crisp, and who know else, and yet they're afraid of me."</p><p>Bobby puts a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. When they meet you tonight we'll break the ice and they'll get to know you."</p><p>I can't help but smirk. "Break the ice - look who's talking."</p><p>"Ha ha," Bobby mock laughs. "The pun wasn't intended. But trust me, it'll be okay."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>He squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. "C'mon, let's finish unpacking."</p><p>—-</p><p>Bobby was right. The evening went a lot better than I expected. Professor Xavier did a brief welcome speech and everyone even applauded for me. It was a bit embarrassing but it certainly could have been worse.</p><p>I sit between Bobby and another guy with a slight Russian accent named Peter. Bobby's girlfriend, Rogue, is sitting on the other side of him. Rounding out our table are some other friends of Bobby named Jubilee and Kitty. It occurs to me that I'm probably sitting at the 'big kids' table.</p><p>"So Ronny," Jubilee begins. "How do you like it here so far?"</p><p>"It looks nice," I reply as I swallow a spoonful of mashed potatoes. I'm not sure what else to say. I've only been here a few hours. "The food's good at least."</p><p>That got a chuckle from the group. "It usually is," Kitty chimes in.</p><p>Just then a very blue...demon-looking mutant enters the room. And whoa! Does he have a tail, too? He looks right at me. "Gutentag," he greets in a very thick German accent.</p><p>"Good evening, Kurt," Bobby responds.</p><p>The others greet 'Kurt' with variations of "Hi" or "Good evening" and I think I was able to force myself to smile. I hope he didn't notice the anxiety I'm sure shone in my eyes. I know he has to be a nice person and I feel bad for being so apprehensive, but this is the first time I've seen a mutant who looked so...mutanty.</p><p>"Who is he?" I ask, as Kurt sits downs at the staff table.</p><p>"Kurt Wagner," Rogue answers. "He's new too. Used to be in the Munich Circus, apparently."</p><p>"Does he have any powers or does he just look..." I let the question hang in the air. It just occurs to me that the word 'different' might be inappropriate or wrong.</p><p>Luckily, no one seems to take offense. "He can teleport," Bobby informs me.</p><p>"Interesting." I look back over at Kurt Wagner sitting at the staff table and he appears to be getting along with everyone. I'm sure I'll get used to him in no time. I wonder what everyone else's powers are. "So what can you all do?" I ask them. Bobby already told me about Rogue - talk about being blessed with suck! But I'm genuinely curious about the others.</p><p>"I can walk through walls and anything solid," Kitty tells me.</p><p>Jubilee doesn't say anything. She just smirks, raises her hands, and generates energy or electricity from them.</p><p>I turn to Peter and suddenly his hands turn metallic. Then his entire head becomes metal. I'm guessing the rest of him did too. "I'm pretty amazingly strong..."</p><p>"That's putting it mildly!" Jubilee exclaims.</p><p>"...when I'm in this Colossus-mode as everyone calls it."</p><p>I don't say anything for a moment because I'm feeling really intimidated by this massive display of mutant power. Other than Bobby, this is the first time I've seen mutant powers up close and personal. "Cool," I finally say. Then I notice the other kids are staring at us. The sudden display of mutant power probably got their attention. I look down. "They think I'm giving you trouble."</p><p>"Oh it's fine," Kitty assures me. Although her voice sounds like she's trying too hard to be to reassuring.</p><p>I sigh and decide to let me guard down. These are Bobby's friends. I can trust them. "Be honest with me. Is it okay that I'm here."</p><p>"Completely!" Jubilee exclaims.</p><p>"Yes," Peter firmly states.</p><p>Rogue reaches from behind Bobby and taps me on the shoulder. I look her way. "Yes, you're in an awkward position for being the first non-mutant student here. But once people get to know you, it'll be all good. No one's going to hold you accountable for the rest of humanity."</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"What she said."</p><p>I'm grateful for their support. Bobby was right; things would be okay. If nothing else, his friends were my friends.</p><p>The rest of dinner went well. Some people even came up to just to say welcome. Things weren't so bad.</p><p>I met with Professor Xavier afterwards and after a few minutes I had my list of classes. There was the usual subjects - English Lit with him, World History with Ms. Munroe, Chemistry with Dr. Grey...but the thing that really interested me and borderline excited me was the type of math class I'd be taking with Mr. Summers. Math was always a struggle for me and I have a lot of bad memories of me and my parents fighting over it. Geometry proofs were especially hard and tedious. Here, in addition to teaching regular geometry, Mr. Summers also teaches an Informal Geometry class. According to the Professor, it's basically geometry without the proofs; you just solve the equations. I'll be taking that instead. It certainly can't be worse than regular geometry.</p><p>I've also got Shop with Mr. Summers, P.E. and I'm going to take Spanish with Professor Xavier too.</p><p>I spent most of the rest of the evening in the game room with a lot of the other students. We played video games and foosball. Everyone was easy to get along with. I had fun and I'm finally starting to relax. I think I'm going to like it here.</p><p>—-</p><p>It's late. Bobby and I are laying on our beds - he's reading a book, I'm staring at the ceiling. I'm starting to feel uneasy again. We turned off the ceiling light, but he has his desk lamp on and is reading by it.</p><p>He closes the book and looks at me. "So, how was your first day here?"</p><p>"Technically, tomorrow's my first day. Today was just moving day."</p><p>"Point taken." He smiles. "So what do you think?"</p><p>"It's good. You were right. Things got better."</p><p>"It looked like you were having fun in the game room."</p><p>"Yeah. Everyone was really accepting of me. You'd never think I wasn't like them."</p><p>"In a way you are. Remember, most of them are runaways whose parents kicked them out."</p><p>We both frown. Geez, Bobby, why did you all but bring up our parents? I was in a good mood.</p><p>No, I wasn't. Not completely. Mom and Dad are in the back of mind and that's why I've been uneasy. I wonder what they must be feeling right now. Are they even able to sleep? Just three nights ago, they thought their whole world was perfect and the four of us were one big happy family. And even last night, they still had one child. Now, they have no children. And why am I even feeling sad for them, anyway? Any pain they're in is self-inflicted; they made themselves childless.</p><p>"We need to talk about them," Bobby says.</p><p>I know he's right, but I don't want to. "I still can't believe they've disowned us. Well, I can but...it still hurts more than I thought it would." The cold hard truth hits. It hurts so damn much. I was never good enough for them but I wanted to be. There were plenty of times when I thought I hated them but I knew deep down it wasn't true. I wish I could stop loving them the way they've stopped loving me and Bobby. Well, technically that's not true. I remember Mom's last words to me. <em>I'll always love you boys</em>. Just not enough to own and accept us. "It hurts," I repeat.</p><p>"Are you regretting your decision coming here?" He looks worried, I can see it in his eyes. It's like he's afraid he's going to lose me too.</p><p>"No!" I quickly exclaim. "No." Bobby loves me unconditionally. Mom and Dad don't. "I don't miss Mom and Dad. Not really." How do I phrase this? "...I just miss having a mom and a dad."</p><p>He nods. "That's a good way of putting it." We stay in silence for a little while. The weight of our parents' rejection is still something we need to process. "We're the worst kind of orphans - the ones whose parents are alive but want nothing to do with us."</p><p>"When we haven't done anything wrong," I add. Another moment of silence. "You said most of the students here are runaways or throwaways. Who here actually actually has family that supports them?"</p><p>"Let's see," he begins, thinking. "There's Kitty. Jubilee too. Peter. Theresa. Sam Guthrie, not sure if you met those two yet. Oh - Sam and Peter each have younger sisters who just developed mutant powers and they'll be joining the school soon. Did you meet Dorianne yet?"</p><p>Dorianne...the name rings a bell. "Was that the girl I passed by in the library? The one who asked me questions about what it was like finding out I had mutant brother and how that felt?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's her. She talked to me when you were meeting with the Professor. Her becoming a mutant ripped her family apart. Her father stood by her but her mother didn't. They got divorced over it. Her mom took full custody of her little sister and won't let either of them contact her.</p><p>"Wow, that's sad."</p><p>"It is. She was really close to her sister before all this. She told me that you inspired her to find some way to secretly contact her sister and maintain that connection. You know, make sure she has access to all the facts and not just grow up with anti-mutant propaganda."</p><p>The nightmare I had last night where I was a mutant-hating jerkass flashes through my mind. I try to push it out. That could have been me if the situation had been different. "I hope it works out for her. The less mutant hatred in the world, the better." Hopefully, the next generation of parents won't disown their children for being mutants.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here, Little Brother." He smiles at me.</p><p>I smile back. "I'm glad I'm here too, Big Brother." I'm sure we sound corny, but I don't care. This was definitely a Big Brother / Little Brother moment.</p><p>We're silent again for a little while, but it's a good kind of silence. A lot has happened in the last 72 hours. I know I'm thinking about it and Bobby has to be too.</p><p>Losing Mom and Dad still hurts, and I'm sure it will for the foreseeable future. But I know it will get easier. Boston's a lifetime away. New York - this school - is my home now. I've been accepted here. Bobby's never going to abandon me. I'm the first non-mutant student here ever. Plus, I've already inspired one student to try and repair her family. Maybe I am special after all. Who knows? The future's looking bright.</p><p>"I'm getting kinda tired," Bobby says. "Mind if I turn off the light?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's late. I'm tired too. Go ahead."</p><p>Bobby reaches over and turns off the lamp. The room goes dark but there's enough light from the stars and moon outside so my eyes adjust quickly. Bobby climbs under the covers. "It's an exciting day for you tomorrow - your first full day."</p><p>I laugh. I really am excited. "I think this is the first time I've ever looked forward to school."</p><p>Bobby chuckles. "Welcome to Mutant High."</p><p>"Thanks Bobby."</p><p>"Goodnight Ronny."</p><p>"Goodnight Bro."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>